Nunca decir nunca
by alejandra.pyo10
Summary: HITSUXKARIN Parece ser que nuestra pequeña Karin-chan ha aprendido a nunca decir nunca y menos si ha hecho una apuesta


Hola como están, ha pasado mucho tiempo! Como hoy es el cumple de alguien especial para todos por aquí he decidido subir esta pequeña historia que había escrito desde hace algunos meses y que no sé por qué no la había subido, espero les guste

 **Nunca decir nunca**

¡Din-Don!

Escuche como resonaba el timbre por toda la casa, me apresure en abrir la puerta para así encontrar del otro lado a un chico de aproximadamente 20 años, sin duda era atractivo pero yo no me fije en eso, después de todo no soy como las chicas superficiales de mi clase.

—Disculpa, ¿tú eres Kurosaki Karin?— Me pregunto con nervios mal disimulados

—Si, lo soy— Me limito a contestar

—Esto es para ti— Dijo con aires de duda mirando hacia el interior de mi casa

— ¿Algún problema?— Pregunto un poco irritada alzando una de mis cejas

—N-no n-ninguno es s-solo que pensé que abría m-más g-gente—

— ¿Y eso por que debería importarte? —

—B-bueno e-es solo qu-que… bueno eso no importa, aquí tiene las 4 pizzas familiares, los dos combos de pollo picante, la orden de aritos de cebolla más los 2 paquetes de papas a la francesa, la bolsa de pretzels, las 2 cajas de nuggets con su respectiva salsa, los dos purés de papa en proporciones medianas y por supuesto los 2 refrescos de un litro… ah casi se me olvida darle el litro de helado de chocolate que damos como cortesía después de su gran compra— Y después de recitarme todo eso lo escuche recobrar un poco el aliento— solo una última pregunta… ¿todo es para ti?

—Sí, sí todo es para mí, aquí tienes el dinero y tu propina—

—Estas segura de que quieres darme esto de propina— dijo mirando el billete de 200 que le di

—Si no la quieres devuélvela— conteste aún más irritada extendiendo la palma de la mano

—No así está bien, si te soy sincero tenía miedo de venir ya que por lo general este tipo de entregas resultan ser una broma pero al final no lo fue solo me queda decirle… ¡gracias por su compra! — Y cuando termino de decir eso se dio la vuelta y yo cerré la puerta.

Al darme la vuelta me encontré con dos miradas, una me miraba con ternura y la otra con completa burla.

Y si esas dos pertenecían a mi dulce hermana y la otra a su fastidioso novio Jinta.

— ¿Terminaste tus compras Karin o te hizo falta un pastel? Jajaja ese chico te vio como si fueras una chica a la que acaba de dejar su novio jajajaja— Como odio a ese maldito

—Cierra la boca Jinta o te juro que te la cierro yo—

—Vamos Jinta no seas grosero con Karin— Me defendió mi hermana para después ayudarme a poner todas las cosas en la cocina junto con el inútil de Jinta

Y entonces se preguntarán ¿Por qué demonios compre tanta comida como para alimentar a 10 o más personas? Pues es simple, todo comenzó hace 3 meses dejen les cuento

/0/

Casa Kurosaki 3 meses antes

—Te amo—

—Sabes que yo te amo más—

—Eres tan linda ¿lo sabias? —

—Oh Jin-kun basta que me harás sonrojarme—

—Eso es lo que quiero, así te verás como toda una princesa—

—Eres todo un romántico por eso te amo tanto Jin-kun—

—Y tú eres una chica encantadora Yuyu-san—

O no por favor no otra vez, acababa de terminar de arreglarme para mi partido de futbol cuando de pronto escuche eso, y sí sin duda alguna era mi hermana y el fastidioso de Jinta sentados en el sofá muy acurrucaditos derramando miel por todos lados mientras veían la TV y como mi carácter no me lo permite esta vez no lo soporte

—Como se pueden decir este tipo de cosas tan empalagosas y cursis sin sentir un gramo de vergüenza—

—Solo esta celosa porque ningún chico te voltea a ver— Me dijo con altanería el insolente de Jinta mientras me sacaba la lengua

—Cierra la boca engendro—

—Ya es suficiente— Interfirió mi hermana— Karin vamos no es tan malo, de hecho es algo que le sale a uno de forma natural, ¿verdad amor? —

—Si Yuyu-chan—

—Oh como pueden seguir hablando así—

—Eso dices ahora, pero el día en que te enamores y tengas novio veremos si sigues pensando así— Menciono Yuzu con un dedo señalándome

—Lo dudo por completo ya que yo no soy ni seré así NUNCA—

—Dale tiempo al tiempo y veras que cambias de opinión—

—Pues…pues el día en que yo cometa esa tontería y te repito eso NUNCA pasara yo…yo— Y en ese momento pasaron un comercial de un nuevo negoció de pizzas

—Tu que harás habladora— Dijo Jinta impaciente pero con la seguridad de que yo perdería

—Yo… yo comprare todos los alimentos que ofrece ese nuevo establecimiento de pizzas sin excepción y tú podrás comer de ello, es más pagare todo eso con el dinero que he estado ahorrado para el partido de mi equipo favorito—

—Hecho— Confirmo Jinta como quien cierra un trato de negocios

Lo que yo no esperaba es que 2 meses después de eso conocí a Toshiro, un capitán de la Sociedad de Almas, al principio fue difícil tratar con él por su carácter pero después de un tiempo nos comenzamos a llevar mejor.

Poco a poco nuestra relación de amigos se trasformó en algo más hasta que 1 mes después me robo un beso y fue uno bastante bueno, en un momento se veía el atardecer y al otro la negra noche la verdad no recuerdo cuanto tiempo nos besamos pero bueno después de eso nos convertimos en novios formalmente pero lamentablemente él tenía que regresar a la SA, si bien su partida me dolió yo no soy del tipo de chicas que lloran por no ver o tener a su novio cerca, ya que siempre se tiene la opción de hablar por teléfono y eso era lo que hacíamos algunas tardes.

Y fue en una de esas llamadas que todo ocurrió, una que tuvimos ayer en la noche para ser más precisa, al principio comenzó con un simple "gracias" de mi parte ya que la semana pasada cumplimos un mes de novios y quiero aclaras que no soy del tipo de chica que espera desesperadamente un regalo o algo por el estilo y Toshiro lo sabe, ese día yo no esperaba nada ya que él estaba lejos pero el vino de visita y la pasamos bien, pero bueno la plática avanzo y terminamos hablando de cosas del día a día

— ¿Y cómo han estado las cosas en la Sociedad de Almas? —

—Todo bastante tranquilo pero de igual forma hay mucho trabajo que hacer en el escuadrón—

—Me imagino… Toshiro—

— ¿Qué pasa? —

—Te extraño— Muy bien no sé de dónde salió eso pero bueno no es como si no sintiera eso— D-digo te extrañamos todos aquí y es difícil jugar si tú no estás—

— Entiendo, mira me apurare e iré a visitarte en tres días, ¿te parece bien? —

—Eso realmente suena bien mi amor— Esperen un minuto ¿Qué acabo de decir? ¿Mi amor? De donde salió eso ¿y-yo en verdad d-dije e-eso?

Escuche un pequeño soplido por parte de él, si no lo conociera lo suficiente diría que acaba de ¿sonreír?

—Te veré después Karin— Y colgó

Estaba tan sorprendida de mí que me quede meditando un rato sobre mis palabras y cuando al fin salí del trance pude ver como mi hermana y mi cuñado me lanzaban una mirada picara

—Ay no— Y dirigí la palma de mi mano a mi frente

—Creo que escuchamos bien ¿no Yuzu? —

—Efectivamente Jinta, creo que Karin aprendió a nunca decir nunca—

—Y creo que alguien nos debe algo, ¿verdad Karin?— En verdad odiaba a ese mocoso

Y así es como yo perdí mi dinero pero bueno ya que le puedo hacer, ahora entiendo que el amor te hace hacer y decir muchas cosas aun si estas van en contra de tu personalidad.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose nos hizo voltear a todos y de inmediato apareció Ichi-nii y Rukia-nee

— ¡WUAU! Y toda esta comida a que se debe— Pregunto mi hermano

—Ahh bueno es que hoy no quería que Yuzu cocinara, es bueno descansar al menos un día— Si mi hermano se entera Toshiro no volvería a escuchar de nuevo lo que le dije por teléfono.

En fin el resto del día solo pude ver como pedazos y pedazos de pizza y otros alimentos desaparecían ante mis ojos, lo único que me dolía era que tendrían que pasar meses antes de volver a juntar todo ese dinero.

Y si se preguntan por qué di una propinas de 200 es porque así me doy una lección a mí misma para nunca volver a hacer un acuerdo con jinta y con yuzu.

/BONUS/

Después de que cierta pelinegra le dijera: "te extraño" y "mi amor" no pudo hacer más que sonreírle a la bocina del teléfono como un tonto y decir un

—Te veré después Karin—

Esa chica sí que lo sorprendía cada día

—Capitán ¿Por qué esta sonrojado y por qué sonríe? —

—Ese no es tu asunto— Y acto seguido tomo los papeles que tenía en frente y siguió con su trabajo después de todo tenía que acabar rápido para poder visitar a su novia, ¿quién sabe? tal vez lo sorprenda con otra cosa.

 **Bueno eso es todo espero les haya gustado!**

 **Bye bye**


End file.
